Amsterdam
by Osage
Summary: Sydney and Vaughn go through a tough time. Takes place when Vaughn is kidnapped by Sark and Lauren. Story is finally updated and complete
1. Warehouse part 1

Legal notice: I do not own any characters from Alias they belong to J.J Abrams and ABC studios.

Authors Note: Hi Everybody for those that have read my profile I Have finally wrote the first chapter to my story, I hope you enjoy it.

"Alright Syd take a left then you will find the vault "

Sydney made her way through the warehouse; she stopped and hid in the shadows for a minute making sure the guards on duty went in another direction before she continued.

A minute later she got to the Vault.

"Erik I'm at the vault"

"Alright listen up the code is 1102489"

She punched in the code, the safe was still locked, and then the alarms went off.

"Erik it's the wrong code" Sydney yelled into her comm.

"I knew it, I told dixon not to trust Lauren's source"

What happened? I heard the alarm go off Vaughn said as he entered the Van.

"Syd had the wrong code" answered Erik

"What? Lauren got that code from a source we knew, didn't she?"

"Vaughn to tell you the truth...

"Erik I'm trapped" Sydney interrupted through her comm.

To Be Continued 

Well what do you guys think at my first attempt at a cliffhanger. I apologize for making this chapter so short but I need to know what you guys think of the story so far, Please Review.


	2. Warehouse part 2

Authors notes: Hi everybody if anyone is actually reading this story it would be nice to get some reviews. I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while but the more reviews the faster I post.

Amsterdam

Chapter 2

Sydney was trapped she couldn't go anywhere because the guards were blocking the exits; the only object between Sydney and the burly guards was a box which she crouched behind. Sydney looked around the warehouse once more there had to be a way out she thought to herself.

Then right on que she saw a small opening at the far end of the warehouse.

"Erik I found a way out I'll meet Vaughn outside" she said into her comm.

"Syd wait I'll access the blueprints and give you a safer way out" weiss pleaded

"There's no time Erik, and I'll be fast," she said

The guards were called to scan another area Sydney took this opportunity dash from her hiding place and go strait for the exit. She saw the light and was almost there. Then out of nowhere one of the guards came up from behind and struck her a blow to the head. Everything happened so fast that she didn't even have time to fight back, she fell to the floor unconscious.

In the van Erik and Vaughn tried to talk to her through the comm.

"Sydney. Syd are you there" asked Weiss

There was no answer.

Author's notes: Review and you'll get your next chapter faster.


	3. The Comm

Author's Notes: Hi everyone I've updated a new chapter (Jumps around Proudly). I would also like to thank Star Mage1, Thanks for the Review. Now I know that at least someone is reading this story. Enjoy everybody.

Amsterdam

Chapter 3

The guard stood looking down at the unconscious Sydney lying on the floor in front of him. He turned around and was just about to call his partner when suddenly he heard voices coming from the Comm that Sydney was still wearing; he reached down and picked up the device.

"Sydney are you there" a voice, which belonged to Erik, asked.

The guard just held the comm and didn't answer. After a while the guard was ready to break the device but then Erik spoke again.

"Sydney Bristow if you could hear me please respond"

The Guard was about to throw away the comm but then heard what Erik had said. He couldn't believe it he has finally found Sydney Bristow. He broke the comm then gently scooped her up in his arms and carried her outside away from the danger of the other approaching guards.

Meanwhile

Inside the Van Erik tried to contact Sydney but all he got was static.

"Vaughn She didn't make it. We have to go back," said Erik trying his best to hold back tears.

"What no Erik we can't leave, I can't lose her again" said Vaughn trying to hold back his own tears. He picked up the comm and tried calling her again.

"Sydney please answer me, I wont leave until you're with us please say something" said Vaughn. He waited for her to respond but all that came from the other end was static.

Authors Notes: I feel sorry for Vaughn but things will get better or will they... (Bonus: Can anybody guess what connections the guard has to Sydney? Here is a hint The Passenger and read my summary).


	4. Hope

Author's Notes: Hi everybody I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while I've been very busy with a lot of things but here is chapter 4.Enjoy!

Amsterdam

Chapter 4: Hope

The guard was outside and nobody was outside except for the night sky and the stars. He walked along into a nearby building where the cars were parked; he came to his car (which was a black Chrysler Sebring). He opened the door and put Sydney in the back seat he got into the drivers seat and started the engine.

Meanwhile In the Van, Wiess couldn't look at Vaughn who was trying to get Sydney to answer any longer and just stared out into the parking lot through the windshield, that's he noticed the guard get walk in and put Sydney in the back seat, Wiess couldn't belive it what he saw, he dashed in the back of the van got some binoculars and called Vaughn they both came to the front of the van Weiss used the binoculars and got a good look at the person who was unconscious leaning on the seat in the back he recognized her as Sydney. Weiss nodded to Vaughn who eagerly took the binoculars and had a look for himself, he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that it was Sydney.

"Thank god she's alright" said Wiess

"Alright how is she alright we have to go there and get her"

"Vaughn we can't just run up to him he might be armed, we need a plan"

"I don't give a damm about planning I'm going there myself"

Vaughn headed for the door Wiess having no other choice checked him into the wall

"Vaughn she is in danger and the only way to help her is to have a plan"

Vaughn settled down and listened to Wiess.

Erik was almost done explaining his plan Vaughn listened to it very carefully when Erik was finished they both came to the front and waited for the car to move.

The guard who had been looking for his the Keyes to a safe house finally found them and pulled out of the parking lot. Erik and Vaughn followed close behind in the van.

The guard followed pace with traffic and occasionally checked on Sydney. He came to a stop at the safe house it looked more like a cabin but it served it's purpose. The guard went to the back and picked up Sydney he carried her into the cabin and closed the door.

Erik and Vaughn got to their positions around the cabin.

Author's Notes: Well what do you guys think so far? By the way I saw that nobody guessed what connections the guard has with Sydney, the first person to get it right will get an honorary character in the story.


	5. The Sight

**Authors Notes**: Hi everybody I'm sorry for the long wait but I finally updated (Jumps up and down with joy:). Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. From now on I'm going to try and write longer chapters (The crowd cheers and goes wild). So anyway here's chapter five. Enjoy!

Amsterdam

Chapter 5: The Sight

The guard closed the door with one foot and came over to a couch he gently put the still unconscious Sydney on the couch he looked at her and noticed she had a small gash on her forehead, walked into the bathroom where he thought he had his medical kit but it was nowhere to be found, he came back into the living room and thought of where he might have left it, he finally remembered that he left it in his trunk. He hurried outside and opened the trunk.

Erik and Vaughn watched him go to his car. Erik saw that Vaughn was just barely controlling himself from lunging at the guard.

"Hey don't worry just stick to the plan and we'll get her out of there"

"I know, I just can't help thinking of what might happen to her if we don't get her out of there" said Vaughn.

"We'll get her out just be patient and remember she's counting on you to help her" Said Erik.

The guard hurried back to the cabin with the medical kit under his arm, he opened the door to the cabin and went inside. He pulled up a chair and opened the medical kit; he started by cleaning the wound with a wet piece of cloth and finished up by putting a white bandage (the type they use in the Hospital) on the cut. He put away the kit and sat in the chair beside Sydney.

Outside Vaughn was getting restless he knew that Erik was right and they should wait for the right moment but this was ridiculous, the guy is in there with Sydney and Erik want's him to keep watch while he finds an alternate entrance, Vaughn couldn't hold it any longer and was just about to run into the cabin when Erik appeared. Vaughn settled down and listened to what he had to say.

"Okay I found an entrance on the roof top"

"The rooftop, there has to be another way"

"Well there isn't one," said Erik

"Alright but we got to hurry" said Vaughn

Erik explained the new plan to Vaughn who listened very carefully while hoping that she was okay at the same time.

Inside the cabin Sydney woke, she sat upright strait away then silently regretted it as pain in her forehead started up.

Sydney looked around and saw the guard sitting in a chair watching her, she wanted to attack him but her gut told her to stay put.

He was pretty handsome with short dark brown hair and had a medium build just like Vaughn but his boldest features of all were the pair of brown eyes that were looking strait into Sydney's.

"Where am I"?

"Safe" he answered

Sydney sat there still adjusting to the pain on her forehead.

"Are you Sydney Bristow," he asked casually

Sydney was a bit confused but answered him anyway.

"Yes, but you haven't answered my question, why am I here and who are you" she said and started to stand up, she was still in a bit of shock from the blow and wobbled a little, she was about to fall but the guard stood up and caught her right before she fit the ground.

The guard smiled at her but she quickly wormed out of his arms and sat down on the couch.

"Who are you?" she asked almost whispering.

Meanwhile outside Erik was going through the last details of his plan.

"Erik we need to move now"

"Vaughn he might be armed that's why we should sneak in through the roof while he is sleeping or when the lights go out."

Vaughn heard enough; he new Erik meant well but by the time the lights went out it might be to late. Vaughn opened the backdoors of the Van and headed for the house ignoring Erik's commands to get back.

Inside the cabin the guard looked at Sydney still smiling his warming smile which usually calmed people down, but it was not working on Sydney she still looked dazed and confused. Then he finally answered her question.

"I've been trying to find you for a very long time Sydney and now that you're here I have to tell you this."

She looked straight into his eyes.

"Sydney Bristow I'm your brother."

**Authors notes**: Well the guard is finally revealed are you guys surprised, happy, sad let me know and review. You all had good guesses but the winner is my anonymous reviewer Catfish who will appear as a character in my next chapter Congratulations Catfish. Happy Thanksgiving Everybody :)

**Note to Catfish**: If there is a special name you want me to use in my story instead of Catfish you can put it in your Review.


	6. The Fight

Authors Notes: Hi Everybody sorry for the long wait but my computer got infected with a virus and it took forever to fix but now that it's fixed here's chapter 6. I hope to get more reviews in this chapter than in the last one. Enjoy!

Amsterdam

Chapter 6: Fight

Sydney was still trying to let it sink in; he was her brother, but how does that work? And is this information true? The door being kicked down by Vaughn interrupted Sydney's thoughts. Sydney and her brother quickly got up.

The guard drew his gun; Vaughn kicked the gun out of the guard's hand. The guard struck Vaughn with a blow to the head and dove into the next room, Vaughn collided with Sydney and they both fell on the floor Sydney got up and was about to go after the guard but froze when she looked at the doorway, the guard in the doorway holding a gun aimed at Vaughn.

"What are you doing?" She questioned him

"Get away from him now" Replied the guard

Eric, who managed to get on the rooftop, was waiting for the right moment to

Strike when he heard the guard speak he decided to go in, Erik gently opened the rooftop escape door and climbed into the cabin, halfway through he lost grip and fell right on top of the guard who was caught by surprise and accidentally fired his gun.

Vaughn anticipated this and pulled Sydney to the ground, the bullet got his shoulder as he hit the floor.

"Vaughn are you O.K" Sydney asked as she crawled up to where he lay.

Erik was handcuffing the now unconscious guard. He looked over to at Sydney and Vaughn as he radioed base camp.

Vaughn's P.O.V 

The bullet cut in like a knife and it still hurt even though there was an exit wound. Erik came over to help but Sydney told him she could handle it. Erik dragged the guard into the Van while Sydney helped Vaughn to the couch. She unzipped his jacket and revealed the blood streaming down from his shoulder. She sadly looked the wound over, Vaughn seeing the guilt she felt wrapped an arm around her

"It's not that bad" he said to her

Feeling a bit relived she took the medical kit that the guard left at the couch and started to bandage his shoulder, when she was finished she hugged him and whispered a thank you. She started to pull away but Vaughn stood up and caught her arm. He wanted to tell her how felt about her how he can't sleep without her and how he wanted nothing better than to be with her forever, but he was married and there is nothing he could do about it.

Sydney was still standing with Vaughn who was still keeping his grip on her arm. Sydney hesitated a little but then gave in and put her head on his chest, Vaughn wrapped his arms tightly around her and she did the same around his neck and they stood like that.

Just being able to hold her and know that she was safe made him happy.

"Vaughn"

"Yes"

"Everyday I wish I could turn back time and go back to the way we were" she said with her voice cracking at the end. Vaughn gently stroked her hair.

"Don't worry Sydney I'm always with you"

"You can't say that Vaughn, Our lives have changed since then you're married" she broke away from him and ran to the Van. When she got there Erik was about to greet her but saw that she needed time alone so he kept quiet.

**End of Vaughn's P.O.V **

**Author's Notes**: Well what do you guys think of this chapter and my first attempt at a P.O.V? Tell me about it in your reviews.


	7. Long Road

Authors Notes: Hi everybody I just want to thank everyone for reviewing my story, I just wish there was a forum somewhere where we can all talk, if you have any ideas where just put it in your review. I'm glad that you like my P.O.V mountaineer143 there is going to be lots of them in the next couple of chapters. Anyways lets get on with the story Enjoy!

Amsterdam

Chapter 7: Long Road

Sydney's P.O.V

I can't believe I ran off on him like that, he's the only person that truly cares about me and what do I do to him I push him away. Part of her wanted to go back into his arms and stay there forever but then she reminded herself that he was a married man. Sydney looked around the back of the Van, it was filled with tons of electronic gadgets and equipment she shifted the stuff around and found a nice corner of the van to sit in, she was on the opposite side of the guard who was handcuffed to an iron bar and still unconscious. He had a lot of explaining to do, but she ignored him for now and looked around the Van once more, it reminded her of how she felt tired, cold, sad and confused. Before she knew it she was fast asleep

End of Sydney's P.O.V

Vaughn's P.O.V

I walked out of the cabin and was greeted by Eric he talked about how Sydney was crying when she went into the Van, I felt so guilty. As we came to the Van I just wanted more than ever to hold her and make all her pain disappear. When they got to the Van Eric climbed into the drivers seat while Vaughn sat in the passenger's seat and kept an eye on Sydney by occasionally looking back. I hate to see her this way, broken and scared, he looked at the guard I wonder what he must have told her. Vaughn was lost in thought as Eric drove down the road. Halfway through the trip Vaughn went into the back of the Van and covered the sleeping Sydney with a blanket he found in his bag. He was about to go back but then he looked at Sydney and decided to stay so he sat down beside her.

"You really care about her don't you" said the guard

Vaughn looked to where he sat and saw that he was awake. Vaughn didn't want to talk to him but replied anyway.

"Yeah I do," said Vaughn as he started stroking her hair. Still sleeping she tilted her head on Vaughn's uninjured shoulder. The guard sat silently and observed as Vaughn continued to stroke her hair, he looked at Vaughn then came to his injured shoulder.

"Sorry about that" I fired on purpose I thought you were going to hurt my sister. Vaughn turned his head so fast that he almost woke the sleeping Sydney on his shoulder.

"She is your what?" asked Vaughn "She is my sister" the guard repeated" Vaughn still looked startled

"Who are you guys I don't think we've met ?" asked the guard

"We're C.I.A and your coming with us," replied Vaughn.

"Like I have a choice," said the guard as he nodded towards his handcuffs.

Vaughn smiled as he realized how stupid he sounded.

"By the way my name is.... the guard didn't get to finish his sentence as the Van suddenly jerked as Eric hit the parking brick on the ground.

"Sorry" said Eric he got out and opened the back of the Van.

Sydney was wide-awake; she took the blanket off herself and came out with Vaughn behind her escorting the guard towards the Ops center.

When they got inside the Ops center Vaughn handed the guard over to the other agents on duty, they immediately took him down to the holding cell, which was once occupied by Irina Derevco.

"Sydney" cried Jack as he came up and greeted his daughter with a hug, he was so happy to see her again, he was really worried when Eric radioed her missing but now she is back and he was going to make her attacker pay for anything he did to her.

Author's Notes: Well it's time to do your part audience and Review. Don't forget if anyone knows a forum where we can all speak please send me an E-mail or put it in your reviews. (Sorry if this chapter is too short I'm really busy but I'll try to improve and make them a bit longer soon).


	8. Diffrent Views

Authors notes: Hi everybody, It's been a long wait but I finally updated the story, here's chapter 8 enjoy.

Amsterdam

Chapter 8: Different Views

Vaughn's P.O.V

I looked at how happy Jack was to have Sydney back and right then my heart just tore, I couldn't stand there any longer so I rushed to the washroom and hid in a stall I sat there for a while, thinking of all the time we lost while she was apparently dead.

Sydney's P.O.V

She was so happy to be with her father but she still kept an eye on Vaughn as her dad hugged her. At first he looked at Jack then at her Sydney avoided his gaze.

"Sydney we were so worried when you were flagged, are you all right" said Jack

"Yeah Vaughn and Eric helped me out"

For once Jack was proud of him. At the far end of the Ops center Vaughn was about to come up to them but at the last minute he turned around and headed towards the hallway.

She thought of what she said to him in the warehouse and knew that she wanted to be with him more than ever now.

"Jack were gonna interrogate the prisoner now" said Dixon as he smiled at Sydney.

"I'll be right with you Dixon"

Jack gave Sydney a kiss on the forehead and headed towards the interrogation room, Sydney knew that Vaughn, Eric and her had completed their missions and had the day off but Sydney knew her Job was not done yet, she went down the hall Vaughn took.

Meanwhile

The Guard was brought into a dark room with no windows, the only light came from the lamp dangling from the ceiling this was the interrogation room. He heard footsteps, and was about to stand but his cuffs held him in place on his chair, the door was opened and the agent who was guarding the room let in Jack and Dixon.

Jack's P.O.V

We walked into the room and took our seats across from the prisoner he somehow looked familiar but I couldn't remember where I've seen him before.

"What is your name"? Asked Jack

The guard looked at Jack as his mouth formed a mocking smile "My name is Josh Bristow" said the guard.

Jack looked up at him in shock, horror and disbelief.

"I've been waiting almost twenty years for this Dad".

"I don't believe it is this some sort of joke"? Asked Jack

"This is no Joke dad let me refresh your memory"

Flashback 

_Jack, Laura and a 14-year-old Josh were rushing out of the rain into the Moscow airport, they were just starting the second week of their vacation when Jack and Laura got a call from the C.I.A to return back to headquarters for a special debriefing, and now they were all wet from running through the rain. The Bristow's went through the automatic doors and stepped into the airport. Once inside Laura led the way up the stairs as Jack and Josh followed behind._

"_Where are we going Dad" Josh asked _

"_You'll find out soon son" _

_The truth was that Jack and Laura had not told Josh about how they work for the C.I.A and didn't know how not to bring him with them. _

_At the top of the staircase Laura opened the top handle and they all climbed onto the roof, which looked like a parkade, the three Bristow's stood on the roof and looked at the sky trying to spot the helicopter that was to come and pick them up. _

_All of a sudden a group of guards came out of the same door, which the Bristow's used. They were all dressed in black and they all had ski masks on when they saw the Bristow's they quickly surrounded them._

_Jack and Laura both withdrew their guns even though they knew they were useless against 20 assassins armed with Uzi's. Up above them there was a steady hum of a helicopter overhead it came right over top of the building and just hovered there because the pilot saw that the family was surrounded and didn't want to land in the middle of the problem._

_One of the guards stepped forward his name is William Vaughn._

"_We are so sorry to bother you Mr. And Mrs. Bristow" _

"_What do you want?" Asked Jack _

"_We want your son, we will not leave until you give him to us"_

_Josh stood silently by his parents_

"_Think about it Mr. Bristow the C.I.A needs you but you can't go there unless you give him to us and we will let you go, If you don't give him to us we will kill both of you and take him anyway. _

_Jack stood there and faced Laura who was standing with Josh protectively._

_"We don't have a choice Laura"? Said Jack as he looked at her then at Josh_

_"There has to be," she yelled_

_Jack shook his head sadly and walked over to his son._

_"Josh I know this sounds a little scary but you're gonna have to go with them O.K"_

_"What are they gonna do with me Dad?"_

_"I know that they aren't going to hurt you son, and don't worry we will get you back I promise" As he said this he looked at the guard that stepped forward. _

_"Your father is right we don't mean any harm to you boy" said the guard_

_Laura came forward, gave Josh a hug and kiss on the cheek then stood by silently as Jack walked with Josh up to the guard. Jack put a tracking device on his son as he patted him on the back._

_"Thank you for your cooperation Mr. And Mrs. Bristow" Josh, the guard, and his men climbed back down the exit tunnel._

_The Helicopter landed on the rooftop and Jack sadly climbed in after the crying Laura._

_End of Flashback_

Authors Notes: Well there you have it people a little something about Josh Sydney's brother. Since you all are such good fans and it took me a while to update I made this chapter extra long as you have noticed. Please tell me your thoughts on this chapter and review.


	9. Lost and Found

Authors Notes: Wow thanks for all the wonderful reviews everyone; it's nice to know that people are reading this story. Well here is chapter 9 Enjoy.

Amsterdam

Chapter 9: Lost and Found

"You never came back for me, and I bet you didn't even look" Said Josh.

They were still in the interrogation room Josh was seated opposite Jack and Dixon.

"We did everything we could to track you down but they must have disabled your bug" Said Jack with his voice quivering a little.

"They tortured me and trained me how to kill, they even tried to brainwash me but I didn't crack I wouldn't show them any sign of weakness"

"You didn't crack because I did project Christmas on you too Josh so that no one may brainwash you" said Jack as his eyes started to shine

"When I turned seventeen I finally prepared a good plan to escape them, I faked my brainwashing and escaped during one of my missions. I spent many days searching for the C.I.A or anyone who could help me come home, I found Interpol instead. I told them my story and at the age of nineteen I finished my training and was recruited as an agent. Using their resources I found Intel about you Mom or should I say Irena Derevko I also found out that I had a sister named Sydney, I wanted to come home so badly but Interpol told me not to get involved with any of you for your own safety. So I had to keep clear from all of you.

After all that time I was finally sent to L.A on an Undercover mission to investigate the covenant and find out who was the mole leaking information from the C.I.A to the Covenant. I was recruited as a guard for the covenant illegal arms warehouse

That's when I ran into Sydney.

When Josh finished his account Jack slammed his fist on the table got up and left.

Dixon told the security guard to lock Josh up in Irena's former cell while they got everything about Josh sorted out.

Meanwhile

Sydney retraced Vaughn's steps through the hallway. She came to a stop right beside the men's washroom door when it suddenly swung open. Sydney was ready to jump out of the way but lost her footing, she was about to hit the ground but Vaughn caught her in his arms.

"Vaughn!"

Sydney was surprised he practically came out of nowhere.

"Syd…you should be more careful," said Vaughn as he helped stand up. Sydney was embarrassed that's the second time she lost footing and someone had to catch her.

"Listen, about what I said at the Cabin…."

"Syd I know, you don't have to explain anything"

Sydney smiled at him as they both walked back to the Ops-center. Even though Vaughn looked fine Sydney sensed a little sadness in him.

Vaughn's P.O.V

I like walking with her even if it's just for a little while, he told himself. Inside he just wished that he could put his arm around her waist and protect her like he did earlier and never leave her again. As they kept walking he also sensed a little sadness in her.

They were almost at the Ops-center when Sydney grabbed his arm and pulled him into a safe room.

"What are you doing?" he asked as she closed the door

"Vaughn I need to tell you something, it's about Lauren"

Vaughn was silently waiting for her to continue.

"When Senator reed died Lauren made a phone call"

"To Who and what does it matter"?

"Vaughn I asked Eric to keep a tap on her, and we found out she spoke to sark. Vaughn Lauren is the mole."

"I know my Wife" Said Vaughn. He got up and left the room, Sydney came out she was about to follow him but Jack called her over to his office.

End of Vaughn's P.O.V

Authors Note: Well there you have it people that's chapter nine. Remember that reviews make me write faster, I also want to thank my number one reviewer Cheeky-Chaos for reviewing my chapters.

PS: Just for fun have any of you watched the movie Memento.


	10. They're all Spies!

Authors Notes: Hi everybody I'm so sorry that you al had to wait this long for my update but I've been so busy moving that it took a while to put my computer together again. So without further delay here is chapter 10, I made this chapter extra long! Enjoy.

Amsterdam

Chapter 10: They're all spies

Vaughn was walking down the hallway deep in thought when his phone rang.

"Hello"

"I'll meet you in the elevator" said the voice on the other end

"What? Who is this" asked Vaughn but the caller hung up.

Meanwhile

"Sydney"

"Dad…"

"Follow me"

Jack walked into his office with Sydney behind him as soon as she was in he closed the door and sat down across from her.

"Dad I need to talk to you about Vaughn I…."

" We know, we conducted our own search on Lauren and traced one of her calls to Sark."

"Did you tell Vaughn about her" asked Sydney

"Yes but he didn't take it well and gave us the I know my wife speech."

Sydney shook her head slightly " He has to understand what she is doing and the sooner the better"

"We will deal with him later but for now I want you to talk to your brother"

Sydney slowly looked up at Jack wide eyed " My who"

"Sydney I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier but you have a bother"

"What, how, when?"

"And right now he is in a cell" continued Jack as if Sydney had not spoken

"Sydney your mother and I have a son his name is Josh and because of our circumstances we were forced to give to an organization that would have killed us if we didn't comply with their orders."

"Dad tell me that's not true"

Jack stood up and came up to her " Sydney I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you this earlier we tried to find him and after the fifth year we thought he was dead.

Sydney was now crying, she darted for the door and left Jack's office. She heard him calling to her from behind but she didn't care she just kept walking away.

Meanwhile

Vaughn walked down the stairs and came up to the elevator, as he stood there waiting for it to come down he thought of Sydney, he was still mad at her for trying to make Lauren look bad but then he thought of what she is going through and couldn't stay mad at her any more. His thoughts were disrupted when the elevator door slid open, inside a man dressed in a tan suit and hat was waiting for him. Vaughn stepped inside, the man came to the button panel and pressed the top and the floor the elevator took off.

"Mr. Vaughn I assume"

"Yes"

"I have called you here because I need to talk to you about Mr. Josh Bristow"

"Who"

"I believe he is locked up in one of your cells"

"Vaughn thought for a while then remembered the guard"

"My name is Marco Ramos and I am a friend of your father William Vaughn"

Vaughn felt a bit uneasy at the name of his father, the information about him still hurt Vaughn a lot. As Marco continued he did not notice Vaughn's discomfort and continued.

"Your father was the one who took Josh from Jack and Laura the day they were called to the C.I.A"

"What, but why"

"Your father believed that Josh was the passenger, and to stop anyone who might want to use him he led him to Interpol, by helping him escape his organization. Your father also planted clues for Josh that led him to Interpol, William also had a meeting with them and convinced them to make Josh an agent and protect him from harm. That is why as we speak Interpol is probably coming for him right now"

"Vaughn Sighed in relief, at least his father had done something good."

"But there is a downside to the passenger"

"What is it?" said Vaughn

"In the Rambaldi prophecy it says the passenger and his sister will get into a fight and neither will survive"

"Michael I came to warn you about him so that when Interpol comes you will make the right decision and protect Ms. Bristow"

The elevator stopped and the doors slid open.

"Don't let your fathers sacrifice go to waste"

Marco walked out of the elevator leaving Vaughn alone. Vaughn pressed the button and the elevator went down to the parkade. Once he stepped out of the elevator Vaughn reached into his pocket, drew his cell phone and dialed a number, he kept walking as he waited for an answer.

Out of nowhere two figures in black came up behind Vaughn and clubbed him with a baseball bat. Vaughn was then dragged away by the two figures.

Meanwhile

Sydney turned down a corner leading to the jail rooms her eyes were wet from crying but she still couldn't believe that al this time she had a brother and her dad didn't bother to tell her where he is or what happened to him.

Sydney walked down to Josh's cell, (which was previously occupied by Irena Derevco) she showed the guards her I.D they cleared her and let her walk in Sydney went past the first set of bars and waited as the buzzer went off and the second set of bars were raised.

Sydney came up to the cell with tears still in her eyes she looked at Josh who was now in an orange cell uniform, he was just standing around when she came up to the glass. Josh stood where he was for a minute then came up to the glass when he saw Sydney.

Are you Josh Bristow? Sydney asked while her tears were still sliding down her cheeks.

Josh just nodded because he was still shocked to see her at his cell and crying while she stood on the other side of the glass.

Authors Note: Well there it is folks what did you all think of my latest and probably longest chapter? Tell me what you think by reviewing.

Once again I am so sorry for the long wait and thanks to school and stuff you will probably have to wait a bit for updates, I'm so sorry.


	11. The Passenger

Authors Notes: Hi everybody. This update took me a while but it's here at last. Most of you had some questions about my story so here are my responses.

s: O.K Josh did not escape from the Covenant; he was not in the covenant until he was sent there on a mission from Interpol. Interpol wanted him to find out who was leaking information from the C.I.A to the covenant. The group that took Josh from Jack and Irena was a terrorist organization team; the team leader was William Vaughn. All of this information is on chapters 9 and 10.

Natalie: In chapter seven Josh clearly states that Sydney is his sister this happens on the Van ride back to the C.I.A headquarters, He also repeats in chapter nine that using Interpol information he found out he had a sister named Sydney.

Thank you for asking questions to clarify the story a bit, in the future do not be afraid to correct me if something is wrong or if you don't understand something, I am more than happy to answer your questions and I read all of your wonderful reviews.

Anyways let's get on with chapter Eleven. Enjoy:)

Amsterdam

Chapter 11: The Passenger

One of the guards came up and unlocked the cell door for Sydney. She ran inside and flung her arms around his neck and they stayed like that for long time. She sobbed on his shoulder while he just held her gently and tried to stop her from crying anymore.

Sydney finally let go of Josh and sat down on the metal bunk that served as his bed, Josh followed her and sat down by her side.

"I'm so sorry for all of this, It's because of me you're in this cell" said Sydney as she finally stopped crying.

"Hey don't worry you did nothing wrong, It's not your fault I'm in here"

"But how are you going to get out? My superiors will probably keep you here for a while"

"Don't worry about it, Interpol will come for me any minute now"

Sydney smiled at him; She stayed in his cell as they continued talking and catching up on the moments they missed in each other's lives.

Meanwhile

Vaughn woke up from his knockout; his vision was blurred for a while but slowly came to focus. His hands were tied to the ceiling as he stood there without his shirt.

Vaughn heard the sound of a door opening and Sark walked in, he picked up an object that looked like a shocking device to Vaughn.

"Hello Vaughn" Said Sark

Vaughn didn't answer

Sark continued "I want to know where is the passenger, I understand that you guys came to a breakthrough in your search for the passenger."

" I think you've almost reached puberty"

"Wrong answer," Said Sark as he electrocuted Vaughn with the device.

"Vaughn was in terrible pain but he would not cry out in front of Sark"

Lauren peered through the door and glimpsed at Sark as he proceeded to torture Vaughn.

Vaughn gave her a "help me!" look but instead of helping him Lauren went over to Sark and raised the device to the highest degree.

Vaughn just looked at her as Sark kept on shocking him; at that point Vaughn knew that Sydney was right Lauren was the mole.

Sark stopped his device and looked at Vaughn who was still tied up and bleeding from his wounds.

"I'm impressed, the meter was on high and your still not talking. I guess we should try the retrieving process on you " Said Sark

Sark called in two guards who took Vaughn down and tied him to a table.

Sark went over to another table and began preparing the various needles he was going to use on Vaughn.

"I don't think he is well enough to proceed," said Lauren

"We don't have much time we need this info now"

"We can't do this Sark you could kill him"

Sark turned around and slapped her in the face; Lauren got the message and backed off. Sark continued by inserting a needle into Vaughn's arm, he lay still for a while then the darkness faded over his eyes and he was out.

Authors Note: Well what do you guys think? Let me know by reviewing. By the way I'm going to start a C2 Archive for the movies Oceans 11/12, come by and join up.


	12. Stuck on the Edge

Authors Note: Hi Everybody, I just want to thank all of my faithful fans out there that are still reading this story and I especially want to thank Cheeky Chaos for beta reading my story. Here is chapter 12 enjoy.

Amsterdam

Chapter 12: Stuck on the Edge

Vaughn woke up because someone was shaking his arm; he opened his eyes to see that it was Lauren.

"What do you want"?

"Come on Michael you have to leave"

"What happened did I tell him who is coming for the passenger?" asked Vaughn

"Yes you told him everything, you have to leave now go before he comes back" Lauren gave him his shirt and he ran out of the building, when he was outside he looked up and down the ally for any cars, a truck was just about to go past him when Vaughn stopped it and climbed in the passenger seat.

"Thanks for stopping"

"No problem. Are you alright?" asked the burly river

"Yeah I'm fine can I use your phone"

"Sure" the driver passed Vaughn a silver cell phone and watched Vaughn as he punched in his number.

"Operator" 

"Hi this is agent Vaughn code 1102, I need to speak to director Dixon"

"O.K just a minute agent Vaughn"

"Vaughn where are you are you alright?" said the voice over the phone

"I have some news for you Dixon it's about the passenger"

"Yeah I need to ask you about him. Is anyone coming to pick him up?"

Vaughn was surprised and puzzled at Dixon's question why would he ask who is going to pick up the passenger if he wanted to keep him at HQ for a month no matter what.

"Vaughn where is the passenger?" repeated Sark as he spoke into the voice altering

phone. The driver got the hint that Vaughn was not falling for the scam.  
Vaughn knew he had to get out of the vehicle so he started to struggle with the driver for control of the steering wheel. In the end Vaughn overpowered the driver and jumped out of the truck just before it hit the wall and burst into flames.  
Vaughn was relieved that he was still alive and started to walk down the street.

Just then out of nowhere Sark and Lauren pulled up in a black Van, the both got out and advanced towards Vaughn with their guns raised.

"Put your hands on your head and get down" Sark ordered  
When Vaughn did as he was told Lauren came up and gave him a spin kick in the face, he was knocked out.

Meanwhile back in Josh's Cell  
"They killed Danny and that's how I ended up here, working for the good guys" said Sydney as she finished up her story about how she started working with the CIA. Over the last couple of hours she told him everything about Danny, Vaughn, how she was Julia Thorne just everything.

"I'm so sorry that I couldn't be there for you"

"It's not your fault, it's all because of Rambaldi" she said with a chuckle

"Rambaldi! I heard people talk about him at Interpol. He created some sort of prophecy."

"Do you know anything else about him?"

"That's pretty much it they would always keep quiet about him whenever I walked by, and their meetings would always be in a soundproof room in the ops center basement just so that I wouldn't find out."

At that moment Erik entered the cell

"Sydney we have an emergency, we need to go."

"Alright I'll be out in a sec." She replied

Erik walked out and waited by the door.

Sydney turned to Josh

"I'm really sorry but I have to go"

"That's alright we can talk later"

She smiled gave him a hug and went outside to meet Erik.

"What happened?" She asked as they started walking away from the Cell"

"I don't know how to tell you this but…Vaughn's missing."

"What? How? Where was he last? Is he on a mission?"

"Sydney calm down I had Marshall try to locate him" Said Erik

"How can we locate him?"

"Vaughn didn't remove his tracking device after the Vault mission."

Sydney was a bit relieved to hear that, but she was still hoping that he was okay.

When they got to the tech ops center Marshall was still on the computer trying to find Vaughn's signal.

"Marshall what have you found" asked Erik

"It's not good so far…Wait I got a signal it's coming from the corner of Main and Sutherland.

Sydney and Erik bolted out of the Tech-Ops center just as Marshall turned around.

"With this signal we can now…"

Seeing that they were gone Marshall smiled and said "You're Welcome" to no one in particular.

Sydney and Erik were already heading out with a team out agents. 

Meanwhile

"Tell me who is coming for the passenger" Said Sark

"No" Replied Vaughn

Vaughn was strapped to a metal table with Lauren and Sark standing on either side of him.

"What should we do with him?" asked Lauren

"He's not going to talk, get rid of him. We have other ways of finding information."

Lauren walked to the drip that looked like an IV tube and was attached to Vaughn's arm. She increased the amount of drip going into his system, which she knew would kill him.

"Goodnight Honey" She said and left

Vaughn started to get drowsy and after a few minutes the darkness closed in on him and he dropped off.

Four Hours Later

Sydney, Erik and the rest of the team made their way through the maze of the building Vaughn was in.

Erik looked down the hallway and saw an open door when they got there they saw Vaughn in the middle of the room on the metal table unconscious.


	13. Recovery

Authors Note: So sorry this took so long I needed time to review my story and make sure everything was ok. If you find anything wrong please let me know. Here is chapter thirteen. Enjoy!

Amsterdam

Chapter 13 Recovery

Erik and Sydney ran to help Vaughn while the rest of the team secured the building.

Erik's P.O.V

We sprinted to the room where Michael was. He did not look to good he was not breathing and there were large circular bruises all over his chest.

Sydney and Erik called an ambulance and while the rest of the team was securing the perimeter Sydney and Erik tried to get Vaughn to regain consciousness. The Ambulance came and started hooking him up to their equipment. Sydney never left his side. Erik could see that she was on the verge of tears.

Erik came over to her to her after the doctors reassured both of them that Vaughn was breathing again and looked like he was going to live.

"Don't Worry Syd, he will be alright"

Sydney gave Erik a teary faint smile as she walked over to the ambulance.

End of Erik's P.O.V

Sydney climbed inside the ambulance and sat by Vaughn's side Erik came in after and sat across from her.

During the ride Sydney was stroking Vaughn's hair and holding his hand as the paramedics did their job on him.

When they reached the hospital Sydney had to leave Vaughn in ER, as hard as it was to leave him she knew that she could not be there as they did the operation on him.

So instead she was stuck in the waiting area looking at the green and white walls all the while worrying about Vaughn.

A couple of hours later Weiss came in with two coffees and still dressed in his field uniform like Sydney.

"Hey"

"Hi Erik thanks for the coffee" Sydney replied in a tired voice.

"No problem, so how is he? Did you get any news?"

"No he is still in ER" Said Sydney as she tried to stop the oncoming tears.

"I'm sorry Syd" Weiss came up and gave her a friendly hug.

At that moment a nurse with a tired smile on her face walked up to Sydney from the ER ward.

"Mrs. Bristow I assume"

"Yes"

"I have some good news, your friend Mr. Vaughn has made it through surgery."

Sydney breathed a sigh of relief as Erik smiled and asked the doctor if the could see Vaughn.

"He is still very weak, so you can't stay long only one family member will be allowed in for now"

Erik looked at Sydney

"I think you should go see him I'll visit another time.

"Are you sure Erik?"

"Yeah I'm sure, now go make up," Erik said with a smile.

Sydney followed the nurse down the hallway to Vaughn's room.

She walked into his room and saw that he was still lying in bed with a bunch of equipment attached to his body. She checked to make sure the room was clear before she closed the door and opened her purse. She took out a small green vile and a needle, she got ready and just as she was about to inject him with it she heard the door jingle.

That's weird I don't remember locking it said the nurse on the other side.

Lauren dumped the vile and needle into her purse and dashed for the window.

The nurse on the other side with an impatient Sydney was on her third key on a ring filled with at least a dozen keys.

Lauren put her mask on and attached her escalading gear on to the window below Vaughn's room, Lauren then threw herself over the window just as Sydney and the nurse came into Vaughn's room.

Sydney looked over him and all the wires attached to his body. The nurse turned to her.

"Well he should be ok in a couple of days." She eyed Sydney who was still transfixed on Vaughn and took this as her cue to leave. "I'll leave you two alone now, just stop by the office to tell me when you are leaving"

"Thank you doctor"

Sydney went over and took a seat by Vaughn's left side. He looked paler than ever with bandages carefully wrapped around his chest biceps and head. Sydney stroked his hair that still peeked out from the bandage praying that he would be ok. Sydney pulled the blankets up to Vaughn a bit more, then when she was convinced he was comfortable she continued sitting quietly beside him, and as the hours passed by she eventually dozed off with her head resting beside Vaughn's shoulder.

Meanwhile

Sark picked up Lauren at the alley she was hiding at, she threw all her gear inside the trunk then jumped into the seat beside Sark as he gunned the engine and drove away.

"Did you kill him?"

"No I didn't get the chance to inject him."

"That's ok I've had a team hack into the CIA detainee database. The passenger is being held in the basemen." Explained Sark

"When do we leave?" asked Lauren"

"Right now, they are probably understaffed by this time of the night. The infiltration team is already waiting for us."

Meanwhile at the Hospital

Vaughn woke up; the hospital lights were on so it took him some time to get used to the blare.

After getting his sight back Vaughn looked to his right and was greeted by the sight of Sydney sleeping by his shoulder.

Vaughn's POV

She looks so peaceful when she sleeps. I wish we could just run away and leave the life of espionage behind forever. I feel terrible about the whole Lauren mess I've created but when the time is right I will explain everything and hope that she can forgive me.

End of Vaughn's POV

Just then Erik came in, at first he didn't notice Vaughn was awake, then he saw his friend smiling at him Erik unable to control the joy walked up to him and was about to shout out with happiness if Vaughn held up a hand to stop him, with a smile still on his face Vaughn gestured towards Sydney who was fast asleep by his shoulder.

Erik understood so instead he grabbed a chair and sat by Vaughn's other side.

"Hey man welcome back, how are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a bus," Vaughn turned towards Sydney and with a tired smiled whispered "But she's making me feel better already."

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry that I haven't updated for so long, life has just been crazy the last couple of months. I hope you all loved the chapter and had a very merry Christmas and New Year.

Please review and if you have time visit my Amsterdam forum where you can talk about my story or anything else about Alias.


	14. Endgame

Authors Note: Here it is the last chapter, I'm sorry but I simply got bored of this fanfic when the show ended. Thanks to all who've read it so far, here's that ending I promised.

Chapter 14: Endgame

Sark and Lauren drove towards their Randevu point.

"Is everything in check?" he asked

"yes I've just received a status update from the team the passenger is confirmed to be inside" Lauren replied

"great" continued to drive before turning back to her "What are we gonna do after?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean you and I what are we going to do after all this is over?"

"Well" she replied smiling "We could start with this" she said as she leaned in to kiss him. Right at that moment a semi decided to make a left turn, Sark being distracted collided right with it, flames rose up into the night sky as the van exploded with the oil carrying semi.

**Meanwhile**

Vaughn had been awake for hours, just peacefully watching Sydney sleep. She looked even more beautiful as she slept, he wanted nothing more than to prevent anyone from ever harming her again. A moment later Sydney slowly opened her eyes to come face to face with Vaughn.

"Vaughn you're okay?" He nodded before receiving a lingering kiss from her, "I can't belive this, they hurt you…" she was cut off when he leaned in and kissed her again.

"Look Syd it's a crazy job we do, but we make a difference and that's all that counts" She smiled up at him before he lightly pulled her onto the bed next to him. They both embraced one another as they pondered why the world was so messed up.


End file.
